Meta Knight's Past
by OyashiroMetaKnight
Summary: Have you been wondering about Meta Knight's REAL past? How he met Jecra, how he became a star warrior. If you read this story, you'll get the answers! They're not official because this is a fanfiction, and this fanfiction isn't that serious. So don't be upset if I said that Meta Knight was Miley Cyrus' fan.


**WARNING**

**This story isn't logical**

When Meta Knight was 16 years old, he just loved Miley Cyrus. Miley was his favorite singer. One day, when he got older, he saw how Miley Cyrus had changed. He decided to follow in her footsteps. He grew hair, dyed it blonde, and learned how to twerk. Sometimes people would make fun of him when he twerked, so he got very sad. To ease his depression, Meta Knight started to take drugs and drink alcohol. "I don't look funny when I twerk…" The blonde haired Meta Knight said to himself. "They say that I don't look like Miley Cyrus." Meta Knight was so disappointed. He was never so humiliated in his life.

The next day, Meta Knight was on YouTube, and he saw Miley Cyrus again. He realized again that she was no longer Hannah Montana from Disney. He looked into Miley Cyrus' eyes and fell in love for only two seconds. He then decided to change his ways again. This time, he was going to be a singer for a rock band.

So Meta Knight met up with his friends at McDonalds. His friends' names were Dragato, Kyle, Falspar, and Arthur. Kyle changed his name to Nonsurat. He thought it sounded cooler. They decided to form a band together. Dragato was the guitarist, Falspar was the bass, Nonsurat was the drummer, and Meta Knight and Arthur were the singers. Their band was the best. Their band was called "Spaghetti with Hot Sauce."

After they released two songs, "Go out with me" and "Marry Me", they realized that they weren't a rock band. They were a band that made cheesy love songs. Arthur suggested singing "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus, but Meta Knight didn't want to. "Miley Cyrus had let me down…" He began. "And you expect me to sing this song?" Since that day, Spaghetti with Hot Sauce fell apart. They didn't really have that much fans anyway.

A few months later, Meta Knight met someone named Jecra. Together they beat up homeless burglars, and saw nothing wrong with it. They drank coffee in the forests, and potty trained a 1,000,000,000,000 year-old man. They felt like heroes, but something wasn't right. Nobody knew that they were good.

"Hey, are you from Spaghetti with Hot Sauce?" Jecra asked. Meta Knight nodded. "Want me to sing?" Meta Knight asked. Jecra nodded. They never said yes, and they only nodded. They did that because they thought it was cool. Meta Knight sang, and Jecra cried tears of joy. When they turned around, they saw police. "Run!" Jecra shouted. "They'll arrest us even though we're heroes!" I forgot to mention that they broke into a coffee shop, took an old lady's credit card, and went to a store to buy coffee and a toilet. Now back to the story!

Jecra and Meta Knight ran and ran, but got arrested. Since the police thought that they just wanted special training, they went to a military camp. Meta Knight saw his old friend Arthur, but he was now the general. Just because they were friends, Arthur let Jecra and Meta Knight join the Galaxy Soldier Army.

Meta Knight trained so hard with his best friend Jecra. They had no idea who their enemy was, so they assumed that it was some giant, immortal, and scary thing that made monsters to take over the universe. They were right. When Meta Knight met the giant, immortal, and scary thing, he got the power to make his eyes change colors.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jecra asked the scary thing. The scary thing grinned at him… "My name is Nightmare." It answered. "My goal is to take over the universe!" Jecra sighed at Nightmare's goal. "It's impossible to take over the whole universe!" he shouted. "It keeps expanding, so how are you supposed to do it?" Nightmare started to get angry. "Look, I can't stop smiling, and you're making fun of me!" Nightmare yelled. Meta Knight's eyes turned pink. "Ha ha, he's not making fun of you at all!" Meta Knight laughed. Meta Knight and Jecra left Nightmare to go back to Arthur's space ship.

When they were back, they met a woman named Garlude. She was wearing way too much make up, so they laughed at her. "Hey! Can't you see I'm like, trying to look beautiful?!" She shouted. Jecra was confused by her age. "You act like a teenager, how old are you?" He asked. Garlude's face turned a little red. Not because of embarrassment, but because of anger. "I'm like, 23!" She replied. They all turned around and saw Arthur. "Please call me Sir Arthur." He said. "By the way…" Everyone in the room looked at Sir Arthur, and he started to dance. "PEWDIEPIE BROFIST!" Sir Arthur shouted. Everyone gave him a brofist, and now you know some of Meta Knight's past!


End file.
